


A Coward's Guide to a Fulfilling Lifestyle

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi drops the question in the middle of Nationals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Coward's Guide to a Fulfilling Lifestyle

If there was one thing Ennoshita had been expecting to happen during Nationals, it wasn't for Daichi to pop the question of whether or not he wanted to be the new captain of the Karasuno Volleyball Club. 

Of course, the subject had been brought up before (by an overenthusiastic Nishinoya and Tanaka), but Ennoshita thought that everyone else would want to wait until after Nationals. It seemed like something that they ought to do, wait to decide the future until they knew where the team stood. 

Apparently not. 

“Us third years could be playing our final match any day now,” Daichi said, “which is why I want to sort this out as soon as possible, and why I want you to be prepared as soon as possible.” 

Everyone was in the moment, not thinking about next year. Ennoshita was in the moment, even though it was likely that he wouldn't be playing in this match. He hardly ever played, except when Daichi needed to be subbed out, which wasn't often. Which was annoying, because he wanted to fight. How was he supposed to be captain when he didn't even fight? 

“Wh-what?” 

“I know you've talked about this with the other second years,” Daichi said, “and I've talked about it with them too. They agree with me.” 

“I...” Ennoshita didn't know quite how to phrase what he wanted to say without making it sound rude. 

Daichi clapped him on the shoulder. “Think about it.” 

“Bathroom!” Ennoshita yelped. Daichi stared at him, and Ennoshita turned and darted away. 

He wasn't sure how much it helped, staring at himself in the mirror with the water running in the sink and telling himself how idiotic he was being, but he tried it all the same. It was one of those things that most people seemed to try when they were playing a sport and feeling down, and last time it had worked somewhat. Right now it wasn't really working, and Ennoshita was considering trying again after the match. Then Sugawara came in. 

“I heard that Daichi asked you to start thinking about next year,” he said. His voice was soft, but it still made Ennoshita jump. And he felt stupid, because Sugawara wasn't scary unless you were on the other team. Even then, he wasn't scary until you realized too late that he'd messed with you somehow, and by then he was already gone. 

Sugawara also had a way of making people be a bit more honest about things, so Ennoshita blurted out, “I'm a coward!” 

Sugawara's eyebrows drew together. “What?” 

“I'm a coward and I ran away and I shouldn't be captain,” Ennoshita said. “Everyone says it's okay but is it really?” 

Sugawara nodded. “You know more than anyone what can scare a person off from a team, and you know more than anyone how important that team is. You can help new players realize their potential.” 

“Yeah, but so can everyone else.” 

“I'm a coward, too,” Sugawara said. “You know that. I was willing to let Kageyama take my place because I was afraid of failure.” 

“And you didn't,” Ennoshita said. 

Sugawara set his mouth in a thin line. “And you came back.” 

“Yeah, but-” 

“You came back,” Sugawara repeated, voice almost hard. “Not everyone does.” His expression became hard, and Ennoshita remembered the other reason Sugawara was scary. His determination could send chills down the spine of the toughest person in the world. It rooted Ennoshita to the spot as Sugawara stared him, and then turned away. 

Mission accomplished. Sort of. 

You came back, Ennoshita repeated to himself during the game as he watched from the sidelines, cheered with the rest of the team. But was that enough? 

* 

“I have a plan that'll might help you.” 

It was after the game, which they won, when Hinata stole Ennoshita's phone and punched in a few digits, labeled the number Aone and then typed out a text that read, “can I have ur captain's number? It's hinata btw.” 

“Wait!” Ennoshita tried to grab the phone but Hinata held it out of reach, an astonishing accomplishment for someone with such short arms. “What are you doing?!” 

“That captain is a second year too,” Hinata said. “Maybe he can help you!” 

Ennoshita knew nothing about Date Tech's new captain, nor had he known anything about the old one. He didn't want to expose his problems to a rival school, but Hinata made a noise of excitement when the phone buzzed. 

“I've got his number!” 

“Don't you dare.” 

But it was too late. Hinata held the phone up to his ear, dancing out of reach, and his face lit up a few seconds later. “Oh, hey! I was wondering if our new captain could speak to you about being a captain. His name is Ennoshita Chikara. Here!” And Hinata thrust the phone in Ennoshita's face. 

Ennoshita took it, giving Hinata a death glare that rooted him to the spot, and without breaking eye contact raised the phone. “Hello?” 

“Ah, Ennoshita-san,” a bubbly voice said in his ear. “I don't believe we've met properly!” 

“Who's this?” Ennoshita asked, trying to go for indifference. 

“I'm insulted! You don't know who your rival's wonderful captain is?” Laughter. “Futakuchi Kenji. Why is your adorable kouhai calling me on your behalf?” 

Ennoshita gritted his teeth. Now Futakuchi probably thought he was a coward, which was true, which made this whole thing even worse. He wasn't the sort of coward that made other people go-betweens, but now it seemed that way. 

“He stole my phone,” Ennoshita said. “It's his way of trying to help.” 

“And what do you need help with? Aone just grunted when I asked him.” 

“I don't know,” Ennoshita sighed, even though he did know. 

“It doesn't have anything to do with becoming the new captain of Karasuno, does it?” 

“Um.” Ennoshita's glare at Hinata faltered. “I don't know how you could help me with that.” 

“Well at least your captain is sticking around till after nationals,” Futakuchi said. “Ours left us high and dry mid-season! Not that I mind, really, but we did lose and maybe that had something to do with it.” He sounded bitter, but then plowed ahead, much more lightly, “Either way, we have next year! If you are the new captain I look forward to shaking your hand and then handing you a crushing defeat.” 

“Not gonna happen,” Ennoshita said, baring his teeth in a grin. Hinata jolted, eyes wide, but Ennoshita barely paid him any mind. “We'll wipe the floor with you.” 

“I'd like to see you try,” Futakuchi said. “As captain I can personally tell you that I'm going to make this team the best, and we're going to fight with all we've got.” 

“I'm not just going to tell you,” Ennoshita said. “I'm going to promise you.” 

“Well then, we'll see on the court, won't we?” Futakuchi said. “Later, Ennoshita-san.” 

Hinata was still staring as Ennoshita pocketed his phone. 

“What?” 

“Ennoshita-san,” Hinata stuttered, “y-you look scary when you smile like that.” 

Ennoshita couldn't stop smiling. He felt a fire in his chest, one that had for too long been dampened by fear. 

He would lead this team to victory. More than anything, he wanted them to keep winning. 

He wasn't going to let all of Daichi's hard work go to waste.


End file.
